Unknown Lives
by FinaIity
Summary: Zexion/Larxene PWP over some newly acquired information on Larxene's behalf. AU


LOL AUTHOR'S NOTES:

This fic contains spoilers from Chain of Memories, nur nur. :B It also contains very, very brief spoilers from Kingdom Hearts 2 regarding "Ansem", the Organization, and all that. Read at your own risk. Enjoy. 3

And the ever-redundant disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Do any of us for that matter? Nomura wouldn't waste his damn time doing this, so just fgnfjgnjnf.

Unknown Lives.

/l\

- -

The Views Of

Larxene and Zexion.

Riku had begun to run up the stairs to the next floor of Castle Oblivion after his encounter with Xehanort's heartless. That damn thing needed to quit with the redundant taunting, and the fact that it was nearly plastered to that one corner of his heart. The boy grunted as he continued on.

Elsewhere in the lower floors of the castle, Zexion awaited his other two colleagues from Organization XIII to appear. He had obtained new information regarding the new scents in the castle; he had finally pinpointed what it was. Although it was deplorable to him to be talking like this, he needed to relay his newfound information to someone other than himself.

Ah, there he was.

Lexaeus appeared in the dark blue room, while Zexion stood beside him. Being as annoyed as he was, Zexion spoke up when Lexaeus didn't acknowledge his presence.

"Don't I even get a hello, Lexaeus?"

Vexen materialized out of one of the portals of darkness, his face slightly twisted into a scowl. Well, now, something had gotten him a bit angry, now, hadn't it?

"What is going on, Zexion? I demand an explanation."

Ah, snappy snappy. Vexen hadn't changed an ounce.

Vexen's face was nonchalant, and Zexion was becoming annoyed quickly. Despite the fact that the man had higher rank than him, he was being a bit too abusive of the position. He didn't like redundancy.

Don't these people have any manners?

"Nice to see you too, Vexen."

This was his counter to the 'hello' he was given. Zexion continued on.

"You know, it's deplorable… The Organization used to be the rope that binds us. And now it's full of kinks."

Vexen was angered. His face now reflected it; how could one keep a straight face in moments like this?

"How dare you!"

Lexaeus quickly spoke up to protect the other from his coming rage.

"Let it go, Vexen."

Vexen stifled his anger, and paid attention to what Lexaeus and Zexion had to say. He let his arms stay dangling at his sides, trying to appear blasé as usual.

"Zexion, tell us. What did you detect?"

So he was attempting to change the topic quickly; very wise of him.

Zexion was happy that somebody in this place was willing to listen to him. Lexaeus was the only one who seemed to understand him. He turned around and faced Lexaeus, trying to appear even more nonchalant than he was a moment ago—if that was physically possible in the first place, that is.

"Visitors. I detected two scents in the castle's lowest basement. One of them was Maleficent, but—"

Vexen was puzzled. Was he truly this idiotic? Perhaps. He cut off Zexion before he could finish.

"That's absurd. The witch is gone. She cannot return from the realm of darkness of her own volition."

God! What is with these people? Vexen acts as if he knows everything when he hadn't even finished.

"If you'd let me finish… The scent belonged to a very convincing double."

Vexen thought about this for a moment. No explanation could come up. He just waited and let Zexion finish his report.

"But I can't say much beyond that, since the would-be Maleficent is no more. Our other visitor saw to that."

Lexaeus was shocked. Other visitor…?

"Who is it?"

The burly man finally blurted the question out bluntly after some thought. Zexion looked down at the ground.

"I don't know… But the scent was really similar to the Superior's. Exactly similar, if I may say."

How many idiotic things was Zexion going to say today?

"Rubbish!" Vexen yelled, disbelieving.

Who did Vexen think he was? Zexion wasn't going to stand for this. He knew the truth. The man was just extremely contradictory today. That would have to be dealt with some other time.

"Fact, Vexen. Now, what shall we do?"

The blue-eyed boy began to ponder as to what they were going to do to find out who this person was. Lexaeus crossed his arms over his chest before responding.

"Let us bide our time and see what develops."

The three nodded and went in separate directions.

-

Zexion slowly walked down the vast corridors, looking at the high pillars and glass objects that surrounded him. The entire castle was pale blue, marble-like in texture, and gloomy. It was very monotone and boring. Nothing was ever exciting here anymore. Everything was just… the same.

As Zexion slowly made his way down the long corridor, the door to his room was in sight. This castle was very large, and hard to navigate around. He liked to go around the castle mostly the plain and simple way, not constantly teleporting through the dark portals like the others did. It did give him some exercise, and a chance to look around. Not that there was usually anything around to spectate.

The door to his room could now be seen right in front of him from his effort, and in a few moments, his black-gloved hand reached the shining silver doorknob. He turned it slowly and opened the large glass door and then stepped inside, over the large sun-shaped design etched into the chalk blue marble ground. The design was carved all over the castle; an insignia, you might say.

His shoes tapped on the ground, and his robe brushed against the chalky-coloured walls, which matched the colour of the marble on the ground. A simple, white, stony, and fragile statue stood in the corner of his room, and on the other corner was a spotless black fainting couch.

His bed was different from the rest of the décor. Of course one's sleeping area had to have some flair. The mattress was covered by a large white sheet, with a black one layered on top. The sides were dangling off, and they had an edge that looked like the large, sort of net-like fabric which was on the top of the long wooden poles sprouting from the headboard of his bed, which were connected together. The netting that dangled off was given a nice design, as though it was that of a curtain.

There was a large window in his room, covered by onyx-coloured velvet curtains, and a platinum-braided, twisted, silk rope around them. The ropes were usually opened to let the curtains close; he wasn't that fond of light.

He then lay down on his bed with his hands behind his head; eyes closed. Who was the other intruder?

His thoughts then lingered on and on, leading to many things. How could somebody have a scent exactly the same as the Superior's? This was impossible. There had to be some logical explanation. And what reason was there for the imposter Maleficent to exist? Why was she killed again? Where did she come from? These questions would have to be investigated further by all of the members of the Organization until an answer was found for each question they all had.

Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene would be informed of these happenings soon enough. Vexen had probably delivered the message when they all left the room. The elder was probably in his lab downstairs fiddling with chemicals. Lexaeus was downstairs in the weightlifting room where he practically lived. Axel was plotting some devious intentions of his and putting his plans into action; was there any time where he _wasn't_ doing so? Larxene was doing who-knows-what, and Zexion was just laying down in his bed thinking.

And they call themselves Organization XIII. Hah.

-

The Wind of Dancing Flame's left arm twitched as he spun around to face Larxene. Their discussion about the "visitors" had taken a quick spin towards the Keyblade Master. Axel's plans were making him giddier every passing second. The Apathetic Princess looked like the normally did. Uninterested.

Her words tend to defy her facial expressions, sadly.

"Wow, Axel, you seem pretty intrigued by this Sora kid."

Axel crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"And you're not?"

"I haven't made up my mind… but I'd like to know what's on yours."

…and giddier, and giddier! This child that had come into the castle had made everyone quite puzzled. Who wouldn't have this kid on their mind?

"He became a Heartless Larxene—and you know what happens to people who do."

Larxene thought about this for a moment, and it dawned on her. He was right.

"People who lose their hearts also lose their minds, their feelings… They're consumed by the darkness."

Axel had proved his point to her.

"Right. But that didn't happen to Sora. He held on to his feelings, even as a Heartless," Axel then turned to face Larxene, "Only one man ever managed to do that."

"So it's the strength of his heart that intrigues you— the heart chosen by the Keyblade."

"What makes his heart shine like that? What sleeps in its most secret depths?"

"The heart is a mysterious thing, Axel."

"Maybe so. But unlocking its secrets is why we, the Organization, exist."

Larxene nodded in agreement. The man was correct; this kid _was _something to be thoroughly thought about thoroughly. His heart was unlike any other.

Larxene's new revelation was to be delivered to Zexion so that he could delve into the topic a bit more. Axel was then long-gone by the time she decided to leave the room and inform him at the very moment what was going on.

After a minute or two, Larxene finally left the room and saw Axel walking down the hallway before she headed in another direction. When she completed the tasks of walking down a few flights of stairs, going through a few rooms, and down three corridors, she finally reached her intended destination: the Shadow Tactician's bedchamber.

-

Zexion was still engrossed in his thoughts regarding the many current events and happenings that had been making things livelier at the castle, and wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon.

…but then there was a rather loud knock on his door. Zexion's eyes snapped open and he gently responded. If he didn't know any better, he would say it was Axel; however, he did know better It was none other than--

"Larxene."

"Open the door, Zexion. Stop being an ice bitch and open it," came the snappy reply from the other side.

Just once he'd like to show her what-for. Just _once_.

"Ah, very well. Come in," the sixth Order replied dully, his hand waving about dismissively. Too bad she couldn't see it.

Larxene twisted open the door knob with a slight scratching noise, and walked in with a smug look on her face. Zexion's remained stern and he closed his eyes again. Larxene finally spoke up.

"Thanks for saying hello."

Everybody seemed to be acting very peeved and bad-mannered today. They just rambled on and on without a single greeting.

"Hello," came the strained greeting from Number Six. "Now tell me what it is you want; I haven't the time for foolery."

"Relax! You're always so icy." Could you tell Larxene was as loose as she looked?

Zexion scoffed and opened one eye to look at her before inhaling deeply and letting the hoarded air out. Leather gloves squeaked as he sat up on the mattress. Larxene put her hands on her hips and leaned forward at an angle, her facial expressions clearly one of challenge. Zexion then waited for her comment while he arched one glossy blue eyebrow at her.

"Alright, alright," she finally blurted out, waving a hand dismissively as she straightened herself up. "I just came to tell you about my… chat with Axel. He's been very infatuated with this Sora kid since he looked into what he was like. His heart is what he's so caught up with. If I know _him_ he's probably plotting something right about now," came the analysis.

She actually sounded a bit wise for a neophyte.

"So he's been taking a liking to his heart, has he?" the man mused, a very evident smirk now on his face. "It's always like Axel to be up to something important or devilish when he is so preoccupied. Especially when it concerns a heart. What is it about his heart that intrigues him so?" he inquired further, his face now one of question. The mattress made a slight creak.

"He told me that it was the fact that his heart retained its normal state while he was a Heartless, and only one person has been able to do that, you know. His memories, feelings, everything. They stayed intact. It's… amazing, now isn't it? Who wouldn't be so into it?" the woman supplied quickly.

"So that is what has made Axel act so odd lately… it's just more than him being obsessed with the Keyblade Master's heart. It's…"

A brief pause fueled the pregnant silence from before.

"Huh? What are you saying?" the confused blonde inquired, blinking slowly.

"Nothing at all."

Secretive as always. Zexion had a reputation for being that way often.

Larxene took a seat next to him; her face was now one of seriousness. It looked a tad odd.

The ground beneath them started to shake; yells could be heard from far below. Voices were vague, but it's owners were definite. Xehanort's heartless and Riku once again. A battle had just finished down in one of the basements.

-

Zexion broke the veil of silence between himself and Larxene.

"How many times is he going to attempt to kill the boy? It's quite futile," the blue-haired Nobody commented, his voice low.

"Does it matter? Honestly… Vexen is going to do something about him eventually. He's made a copy of him. One that has no heart," came a detailed reply from the blonde as she looked around the room, examining the walls not many people were able to see.

"Vexen's plan will go awry. Just wait and see."

His voice held some promise.

A deep sigh emerged from Zexion's lips once again as his head tilted to face the woman in front of him.

"You seem to know more than me even though I'm the one that usually talks to them. You're hiding something! Come on; tell me!" Larxene exclaimed rather loudly, waving her hands for emphasis.

"How about I give you a thorough explanation?"

"Ah, another one of your theories. You think about things too thoroughly. How about not?"

Zexion just flashed her an odd look briefly before putting his serious face back on.

"It wasn't a question. Now; listen to me and don't doze off again like you did the other time."

Larxene nodded, and laid back on the bed, waiting for his long theory. Zexion's talks always took forever, but they always had good bits and pieces in them.

As the Tactician started talking, Larxene was bored in a matter of minutes, and instead of wanting to listen to his neverending speech, she decided to want something _else_. Her hands wrapped around the man's hips as she pressed herself against his back, lips pressing against his neck. Yet Zexion, being as lost in his own thoughts after abruptly stopping, never noticed until she gave the area a rather hard nip.

"Were you listening to anything I was saying, Larxene? You're the most uncaring neophyte I have ever encountered," came the angry bark from the elder blue-haired Nobody.

He was answered with the warmth of her tongue running against the shell of his ear. His face briefly flushed a very light crimson. The Apathetic Princess took at as a sign to continue as she pushed him down by his shoulders, pressing a rough kiss to his lips as she situated his head in her lap.

She was on her back and pressed against the mattress as quickly as she had gotten him down in her lap. Not that his head was there anymore. The man's towering presence was above her as she looked up into his one swirling blue eye. His facial expression was one of intensity now.

"…"

Zexion really couldn't say anything to her at this point, but the look of question he shot her was something. She really shouldn't have done that, though. These new feelings were stirring up inside of him; warmth was spreading throughout him, making his blood hum within his body. His back arched towards her again as he leaned down, craving for a taste of her lips once again before hungrily taking them.

" Zexio-- mmph!"

Larxene's words were stopped by Zexion's ravenous kiss. She groaned and arched her back upward, pressing herself against him; molding herself to his shape. Her shock was shown through her kiss; Zexion had never acted in such a way. He was always quiet. Icy. Silent. _Unpassionate. _It was probably because he was incapable of any passion whatsoever. Anything carnal, however, was possible.

She could see that now.

His kiss was filled with desire, showing her the side he had never let out before.

Larxene's hands now hung limply at her sides as she tried to respond to the pair of lips that were gliding to passionately and expertly over her own. The feel of his tongue tracing teasingly across the opening of her lips finally made her mouth fall open softly in compliance, and he didn't hesitate for a moment to take this opportunity to taste her more thoroughly.

Her groaning still continued as Zexion's hand glided over the side of her neck. Any sound she made was then immediately swallowed by his sweet kisses, taken in by him. He nearly froze when she began to kiss him back hesitantly; her lips barely moving, and her hands wandering around his neck.

Once again he got up, only to remove the black gloves from his hands and hers, throwing them onto the ground carelessly. He could now feel her skin, the smoothness of it, her hair, and anything else he managed to reveal. Their black boots were soon tossed aside carelessly, and they both immediately got into the center of the bed, nearly falling over from the haste.

"Zexion…"

She softly moaned out his name, and he pressed her against him, trying to prove to himself that she was real and not some ghost of an image. Their silver necklaces were removed from them both, and put around the nearby statue. The tie to Larxene's robe was slowly pulled away, revealing her black bra and panties. She gently sat up enough for Zexion to remove the large article of clothing and toss it aside as if it was a useless item. Zexion's robe soon followed, and he began to nip at Larxene's collarbone, then gently placing kisses down the side of her neck, leaving a fiery essence in his wake.

Larxene quickly sprang up; it was her turn now. She gently pushed him down and started to kiss the area around Zexion's neck, going towards his collarbone and taking tiny nips. She could feel the hot pressure of his hands going down the sides of her breasts, before resting on the small of her back. Her kisses gently left a trail from his neck and up; going past his cheeks back to his lips once again while Zexion busied himself with removing the last article of clothing on her upper body. Larxene swiftly stiffened, and covered herself with her arms. Zexion gently coaxed her arms away, and she hesitated for a split second just before she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her hips absently against his, trying to soothe her ache.

Zexion parted his lips from hers as he gasped for air, eyes opening to study the magnificent body beneath him. Her chest was heaving– he could feel it rising high against him with every breath –and her eyes had slightly darkened; they now held a shade of a stormy gray in them.

"Oh, my..." Larxene's voice was almost unrecognizable to even her own ears.

"Be quiet," he said almost savagely, his voice laced with pure lust.

"Why don't you try shutting up, pretty boy?"

He chuckled, a growling sort of chuckle, before gently placing a finger to her lips before continuing with his onslaught of kisses. She took the hint and quieted down. His rain of kisses continued, moving down to her stomach before slowly moving down to her thighs. Larxene sucked air in very sharply when his tongue came in contact with her sensitive flesh. It was over faster than it had started; that extreme feeling of pleasure between her thighs was gone, and she could feel Zexion smirking into her skin as he licked the valley between her breasts once again.

"Hmph."

Larxene grabbed the back of Zexion's icy-colored mane and pulled his head up to hers before brutally assaulting his lips with her own. Biting, sucking, nipping, licking; anything she could think of. Enough of him taking over everything; it was her turn to make him experience the sweet torture. Her actions continued, though absentmindedly, for she had no idea what she was going to do now. That's what improvising was for, no?

…Sadly, improvising just wasn't Larxene's thing. Sure, she could act on spur-of-the-moment decisions in battle, but now, it was different. She was naked in bed with a very lusty Zexion. Oh, well, she _could_ just skip to the good part. Should she/

…Yes.

No. Maybe Zexion was just toying with her? It wasn't in his nature to be a lust-crazed fool. He was always icy, calm, and composed. Maybe there was just another side to him that nobody had ever known about? Her thinking soon stopped when Zexion cleared his throat. Oh, yes, huh? Zexion was still waiting for her to do some very fun things with him, wasn't he?

"If you're not going to do anything, then I –"

Zexion immediately silence himself when Larxene's hand had found a very interesting destination.

"Shut up," Larxene barked sternly before moving her hand up.

A shuddering noise escaped the other's throat as his hands quickly fell behind him in an effort to support his frame that was falling backwards. His back arched as he tried to press himself closer to her hand. He was rewarded with something better than her hand. Something warm, no, _fiery _and slick was slowly engulfing him. Larxene was slowly lowering herself onto him, inch by torturous inch.

He encountered a barrier. His eyes opened, his teeth clenched together, and he tried to keep his hips from ramming up into her. She wrapped her arms around him, and placed her hands behind his head before letting her weight take her down onto him completely.

She didn't scream, she didn't even make a noise. She did, however, clench her teeth together tightly and close her eyes, trying to relax. She held Zexion tightly, wrapping her legs around his hips. He sunk even deeper into her, making her wince slightly. By this time, Zexion had regained his composure, and his hands slowly lifted up from behind him, making him wobble slightly from the excess weight on his hips. He gently placed her back on the bed, his hips going closer to her.

It hurt. More than Larxene had anticipated. When Zexion's hips shifted, he went forward when Larxene thought there was no more forward. He slowly withdrew himself from her, earning a gasp from the woman beneath him, before thrusting back in. She hissed in pain.

"Zexion," she finally managed to choke out, "stop. This pain is maddening."

"No," Zexion gently whispered into her ear as he nuzzled the crook of her neck before biting her pulse.

"What did you just say?" Larxene barked through clenched teeth, slipping her hand towards her robe to retrieve her daggers.

Zexion's hand instantly reacted to her moving one, grabbing her wrist and pinning it above her head, just before doing the same to the other, holding them both down with one hand. Another gasp emitted from her throat before she began to wiggle her arms in an attempt to get free.

"You aren't going anywhere," Zexion's voice penetrated through her now clouded mind, his voice husky, and the need all but dripping from his lips. She wondered if it was tasty.

His hips were moving again, and it hurt… but not so much now. Her hips tried to buck him off, and her hands were moving about wildly in an attempt to regain control. Nope, nothing was working. It seems that if Zexion wanted something, he got it. His hips began to pound into hers faster, his hair gently tickling her as he bent down to place a searing kiss on her lips. Zexion's free hand slowly trailed down towards her breasts, caressing them briefly before going lower, making her shiver all the way.

"Now, how do you feel, Larxene?" his deep voice growled into her ear, making her shiver despite the heat of the room.

"Fuck you," she barked before leaning up the briefly kiss him before biting his bottom lip for a moment before falling back due to her restrained arms.

Larxene was actually beginning to enjoy herself now. Her back arched to meet his thrusts, but her hands weren't allowing her to comply with Zexion's needs. His hand eventually let go, and he eventually latched himself to her hips with both hands, his speed increasing even more.

…And then it hit them. That amazing convulsing feeling that left them feeling breathless for a moment before making their minds go numb. That one final thrust came when she propelled herself against him, and it overtook her completely. She all but screamed his name as he sank in even further, his senses being heightened as he was hurtling into a plunge of heat, scent, and sound. Their skin bursted in an explosion of fire and pure, igniting pleasure. Their breath rasped in their throats, their breathing now erratic.

Zexion gently nuzzled Larxene's neck, pressing opened mouthed kisses to her throat before finally collapsing, sleep finally taking over.


End file.
